galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The Mysteries of Kenaklesh
The mysteries of Kenaklesh is a story about Kenaklesh and the lives of it's various inhabitants. Prologue It was a warm day as is usual on Kenaklesh, flowers were blooming and the blue sun Kakoonal shined in the sky. Deep in the forest a large hill stood, within it Karkal soldiers were swarming around the entrances. Winged Karkal arose from the depths of the hill flexing their wings and preparing for flight. After about a half hour the Alates spread their wings and hundreds of them swarmed out into the world many to weak to fly dropping out of the sky and being left to die. A few days later all the surviving males had died while surviving females had become queens and began laying eggs. One pair of alates flew to a forested mountain region and dug a colony, before the kings death he gathers food for the queen going out grabbing plants and bringing them back, however one day when he goes out he gets stuck in a web. He attempts to escape but his struggles only activate pheromones attracting two female Kchalk, one approaches him. He attempts to bite her but she uses her venomous fangs to incapacitate him and wraps him up to drag him back to the Kchalk colony while the other starts rebuilding the web. Within a few days the queens eggs hatch and within a few months the first worker hatches from her chrysalis and begins her journey to find food. Chapter 1 The Karkal worker peered out of the nest and saw before her a vast forest, she was passed by 2 other workers who snipped at a bush cutting it down and carrying it back to the nest. Ignoring her sisters she began exploring and found a kiema alate, she attempted to grab one of it's legs but it kicked her sending her flying. After a few years of foraging and hunting the Karkal population had risen dramatically and as such needed more food so 100s of karkal workers and soldiers marched off to find food in the unknown. They approached a mountain with multiple holes in it which (unbeknownst to the Karkal) had been chosen to have a nest burrowed in it... by kiekma. They approached the mound but weren't unchallenged; as they marched some were gabbed from underneath and dragged under, Karkal dug down but found only the carcass of the Karkal who had been attacked, unknown to the Karkal a defenders of the nest had tunnels underground, they would wait for a disturbance then drag the intruder down before retreating while whacking the sides causing the tunnel to collapse and waiting at an interval to attack again. Within the mountain tunneling red insects known as kiekma prepared to defend, some approached an entrance to their nest, suddenly the kiekma was grabbed by a karkal who shook it about then flung it into the wall. A battle began and the insects tussled about mandibles clanging, the kiekma were armored with their red shells but their small mandibles were not suited to crush the heads of the invaders, they were also outnumbered and the karkal advanced with a rather fast pace into the kiekma lair. Soon the karkal had decimated the kiekma and were nearly in their queens den. When they reached her the blue queen was attempting to fit through her poorly constructed escape tunnel, the tunnel was rather small while the queen was... well she was just plain gigantic. the last of the kiekma were killed and eaten and the queen and king were bitten and sprayed with acid eventually they were overwhelmed and as such died. More to come! Chapter 2 In another part of the world, in a kyekna mound, many Kyekna were preparing to compete in a tornemant of strength. The game was called anarchy, each kyekna would fight and attempt to throw eachother of a platform onto an inflatable floor, whoever was the last kyekna standing would be the winner. Kekura prepared to compete, flexing his limbs and cleaning his mandibles then clanging them together. More to come! Category:Kyekna Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Stories Category:Andromeda Arc Category:Incomplete stories